wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ace-o-aces
Good job on Illinois and Chicago, and welcome to Wikiality.com, where together we can create a reality that we all agree on! We have few rules here, the most important is: truthiness above all else. Remember to edit with your gut, avoid all wiki-pedophilia and all our pages are Colbert-centric. Have fun --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:27, 19 September 2006 (PDT) =Talk To Me= Catholic Saints Okay, I didn't get it...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:07, 19 January 2007 (UTC) Hextop3333 Thank you for getting that one! Don't forget you can also send vandals warnings and block them for a week, a month or forever depending on how bad the problem is. Thanks again--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:04, 19 January 2007 (UTC) Random Templates I have noticed that some of the random templates will creates spaces after it posts the option, causing the templates to look funny, BUT (and this is a big BUTT), if you change the code of the template so there is no break between the open "choose" thing and the first "option" thing, and the close "choose" thing and the last "option" thing, the breaks go away. Just an FYI.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:45, 18 January 2007 (UTC) :Um, you were working on one today (iraqslogan?) and I fiddled with it, to remove that weird thing that it was doing. But if NAMBLA is bad, I can look at that too...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:47, 18 January 2007 (UTC) ::All is well, no problems. But I probably should fix the other random templates for that bug, I made a whole slew of them for the "State of the Union Bingo" game, lol--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:06, 18 January 2007 (UTC) Shepard Smith I found just the picture for your page: Image:ShepardSmith.jpg--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:22, 15 January 2007 (UTC) Not Gay Congratulations! You popped your template cherry! lol I like it, very funny and necessary.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:41, 15 January 2007 (UTC) :Oh, wait! You already made CIAEOM!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:52, 15 January 2007 (UTC) ::And masterbation, don't forget masterbation.Ace-o-aces 04:54, 15 January 2007 (UTC) ::Wow, you've been doing this for a while...I forgot all about that one...oh, btw, I made a "NotLez" version for the "boys" but I made the category: "Totally Not Homo" instead of "Totally Not Gay" so we can put all "those people" in the same category...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:25, 15 January 2007 (UTC) D&D If you go and look at that page, there is a girl working on it now! Go check it out. You don't have to do anything, I just thought you might find it funny...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:43, 13 January 2007 (UTC) Ha, indeed... hey, any help you want to give would be GREAT! Thanks for the comic! ~ user:St catty 12:04. 16 January 2007 Admin You have been here for quite some time and have adding nothing but truthiness to this tube, would you like to be an admin?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:41, 5 January 2007 (UTC) :You have earned it. Anyone can see from your that you have been posting nothing but truthiness. :For that you should be rewarded. When you find the time, you can play bad cop, or you can just help out by guiding the newbies. :BTW, we are trying to find a way to organize the work that needs to be done, so no one person feels overwhelmed or burns out. You can just help out by awarding people when their pages is to be "featured". We will have all that worked out soon. And when that does get figured out, how much official admin stuff you do is really up to you. :But I think you have done more than most, and very truthily, which makes you an admin in my book.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:28, 7 January 2007 (UTC) ::Voila! It is understood that you have full powers of an admin, but that your have a life, etc. and will not be doing too much admin stuff until you get the time. Welcome aboard--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:57, 7 January 2007 (UTC) ::Powers? Don't you know you can change the weather, change the sex of your neighbor's pets, and so many more things...ahem, oops, wrong group...let's see, you can now block people, and scare them, threaten them...but as far as what all you want to do, go over to Wikiality:Admin Board and see some of the things that need to be done (none of which are expected of you since you are so busy). ::Just check 'em out and say hello, post any ideas, suggestions, etc.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:10, 7 January 2007 (UTC) Acquaintance of The Report Happy Truthy New Year! I made a template for Acquaintances of the Report called "AOTR" which you can use for any person or thing that is a friend acquaintance of Stephen's show.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:36, 3 January 2007 (UTC) CIAEOTM Happy New Year and LOL, I am going to clean up your pics. But, may I ask what your image manipulation program is?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:08, 1 January 2007 (UTC) :Public domain! Cool! Just make sure you put that in the "Summary" box when you upload. I'm still gonna clean 'em up, so, if you are still interested, I use the free GIMP, which was designed specifically for wikis, by nerds who play on wikis!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:17, 1 January 2007 (UTC) ::Better yet, here is an alternate EotMcert, which you can use for your template, if you want, Image:EmployeeOfTheMonthCert.png--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:38, 1 January 2007 (UTC) :::And here is my very first working animated gif: Image:CIAFlash1.gif (directly from the CIA "Careers" link!), which you can use if you want.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:51, 1 January 2007 (UTC) Loving it! --Esteban Colberto 18:39, 1 January 2007 (UTC) Samuel Adams Pic OOps, looks like I did it again...Image:SamuelAdams.jpg...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:14, 23 December 2006 (UTC) Dennis Prager pic Image:DennisPrager.jpg for you.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:31, 22 December 2006 (UTC) :Hey! At least I didn't just post it! Give me a Break! (Copyright 2005, John Stossel)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:34, 22 December 2006 (UTC) Abraham Lincoln I re-wrote the article and nominated it for best re-write ... please check it out and see if you approve. ravman29 I am glad you approve ... thanks for the vote. ravman29 I am going to add a joke to your D&D Page So, don't take it seriously, okay? It's just a joke...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:12, 31 October 2006 (UTC) Jewish template Here ya go... Template:Jewish--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:41, 20 September 2006 (PDT) Iraqslogan IS BRILLIANT! --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:51, 27 October 2006 (UTC) I "touched" your "Masterbation" Template Tell me what you feel, or revert the changes...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:33, 27 October 2006 (UTC) :That is the King of Masturbation, Michael Jackson!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:34, 28 October 2006 (UTC) ::Try one of these two: Image:Michael.png, or Image:MichaelBubbles.jpg.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:56, 28 October 2006 (UTC) Ellison Ace, I saw that you originated the (D-Iran) precinct for Elison's page. Highlarious! I lol'ed times that day thinking about it. Well-played, good sir, well-played. WrongOfTexas 06:50, 28 December 2006 (UTC)